Be My Valentine
by paupaupi
Summary: One Shot. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Valentín" del foro "Once Upon a Time".


Desde que Killian vive en el mundo sin magia fue aprendiendo varias cosas sobre como manejarse el. Fue aprendiendo como usar su celular para llamar o enviar mensajes, como tomar fotografías con una cámara digital, como ver películas en netflix, como jugar los juegos favoritos de Henry en la play. Pero no solo eso, también aprendió cuales eran las distintas costumbres y festividades: como el día de la Independencia, la noche de Brujas, el día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad, y Año Nuevo.

A Killian le gustaba aprender sobre esas nuevas costumbres y festividades, le gustaba ver que era lo que a las personas les daba motivos para unirse con su seres queridos y festejar. A Emma no le agradaba mucho todo eso de las fechas especiales y los festejos, ya que por su historia en el sistema de adopciones no había tenido nada de eso a pesar de siempre haberlo querido. David y Mary Margaret tenían a penas una idea de que se trataba todo eso porque tenían sus memorias falsas de la maldición de Regina. Pero de memorias falsas a experiencias reales había una gran diferencia. Así que Emma y Henry eran los encargados de tener que informar sobre los festejos y las distintas costumbres.

El cuatro de Julio aprendió sobre la independencia de Estados Unidos y los fuegos artificiales. El treintiuno de Octubre aprendió sobre disfraces, historias de terror y dulces. En Diciembre experimentó sobre como aprender a dar gracias y recordar lo que era estar en familia; también aprendió sobre un tal San Nicolás que supuestamente entregaba regalos en los pinos de las casas, aprendió villancicos, y aprendió que siempre era bueno tener muérdago cerca de él si estaba con Emma. En Año Nuevo aprendió lo que era la bola de Nueva York, y que para empezar un buen año siempre era bueno hacerlo con un beso, y más si el beso era de tu verdadero amor.

Por eso cuando en Febrero las calles de Storybrooke se empezaron a llenar de decoraciones con corazones, y los locales empezaron a vender peluches, chocolates y tarjetas con freses y declaraciones de amor; sintió que una fecha importante se aproximaba y era hora de averiguar y aprender sobre ella.

\- Amor, ¿Qué nos toca festejar éste mes? – Preguntó a Emma, cuando ella entró a la cocina para tomar el desayuno que él había preparado.

\- Nada. – Respondió ella luego de beber un sorbo de su chocolate. - ¿Por qué piensas que tendríamos que festejar algo? – Cuestionó con curiosidad.

\- Todo el pueblo está lleno de globos, peluches, corazones y chocolates, y en algunos lugares dicen algo del 14 de Febrero. – Explicó él. - Pensé que debía ser algo importante. – Agregó al notar como ella se ponía tensa.

\- Es el día de San Valentín. – Dijo ella después de un largo silencio.

\- ¿Y a vos no te gusta? – Preguntó él simplificándolo, aunque sabía que debía ser extremadamente complicado.

\- No, no me gusta. – Contestó ella. – Nunca lo festejé, y aunque ahora podría hacerlo no quiero. Demasiados recuerdos. – Dijo jugando con su cabello muy nerviosa. - ¿Podríamos evitarlo? – Pidió.

\- Como desees amor. – Respondió él dispuesto a darle lo que ella quería, aunque se sentía preocupado.

Killian hizo lo que ella le pidió y no volvió a mencionar el asunto, y evito todo lo relacionado a la fecha. Es más, ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar de que se trataba. A él le fue fácil evitar el tema, pero al resto de Storybrooke no. En más de una ocasión los padres de Emma, Regina, Robin, Red, Granny, Belle, y hasta incluso algún enano, habían preguntado sobre sus planes para San Valentín. Resulto todo un desafío explicar que ellos no lo iban a festejar, y que los demás lo entiendan. Pero Killian se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y acordó todo lo que Emma decía o ponía de excusa. Lo que más le costó fue no enojarse cuando hacían algún comentario ofensivo en contra de su mujer y su relación con el amor, pero por suerte ella era la calma en esos momentos y lo tranquilizaba.

El catorce de Febrero se levantaron y desayunaron juntos como hacían cada mañana, luego ella se fue a trabajar. Esa mañana Emma se tuvo que ir un poco más temprano porque necesitaba hacer unos papeles importantes en la comisaría que había estado obviando, por eso Killian acompañó a Henry hasta el autobús escolar. El niño ya era grande y podía hacerlo solo, pero a Killian le gustaba acompañarlo cuando Henry aceptaba la compañía.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer con mamá? – Preguntó Henry curioso, ya que esa noche iba a dormir a lo de un amigo.

\- Nada, lo mismo de siempre. Cenar, mirar una película o una serie si tenemos ganas. – Respondió Killian.

\- ¡Pero es el día de San Valentín! – Protestó Henry. - ¿En verdad no planeaste nada especial para ella? – Preguntó al ver la confusión del otro.

\- Ella me pidió que no lo haga, me dijo que quería evitar la fecha. – Explicó Killian.

\- Por una vez no le hagas caso, ésta fecha es especial, es el día que se festeja el amor de pareja. – Aconsejó Henry. – Ustedes son amor verdadero, así que estaría bien que festejen y celebren su amor. – Justificó con confianza.

Henry tenía razón, ellos eran amor verdadero y después de todo lo que habían enfrentado (la escalada a la planta de guisantes, Neverland, La bruja verde de Oz, las reinas de la oscuridad, la maldición del Oscuro, Hades y el inframundo), se merecían poder estar juntos y celebrarlo. Quizás Emma no había tenido buenas experiencias en esa fecha en su pasado, pero él se iba a encargar de hacerlo placentero a partir de ese momento.

Empezó a recorrer Storybrook en busca de alguna idea, pero todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados y reservados, y los pocos accesorios de regalos que quedaban sin vender no eran del tipo de los que le gustaría a Emma. Tendría que haber pensado en que hacer antes, tendría que haber averiguado sobre que se trataba esa fecha sin importar lo que Emma le había pedido. Ese día se festejaba el amor, y él la amaba y quería hacérselo saber (por milésima vez) para que jamás pueda dudarlo. Estaba empezando a maldecirse a si mismo por ser tan tonto, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Si Emma no era fanática de esa fecha, lo mejor iba a ser hacer algo íntimo para ellos dos lejos del resto del mundo. Y para eso, el Jolly Roger siempre era una buena idea.

Killian decoró su barco con las flores favoritas de Emma, y lo iluminó con las luces doradas que habían quedado de Navidad. Minutos antes de que Emma saliera de la comisaría pasó por Granny's a buscar el pedido que había hecho, la comida favorita de ella, queso a la parrilla y aros de cebolla. Con el pedido ya en sus manos, fue a buscar a Emma a la estación.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó ella sorprendida al verlo.

\- Pensé que sería lindo ir a cenar al Jolly Roger. – Dijo él mostrando la bolsa de Granny's.

\- Mmm, no es mala idea. – Dijo ella hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

\- Entonces vayamos antes de que la comida se enfríe. – Comentó él dejando un beso tierno en la frente de ella.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hacia el barco. Emma quedó maravillada al ver las decoraciones, pero eligió no comentar nada al respecto. Killian sacó el Jolly Roger del puerto y los alejó de la costa de Storybrooke, para poder ver bien las estrellas. Cuando estuvo a gusto con la ubicación, ancló el barco y abrió una botella de champagne.

\- Feliz San Valentín amor. – Dijo él chocando suavemente su copa con la de ella.

\- Feliz San Valentín Killian. – Dijo ella y se llevó la copa a la boca para poder saborear el champagne.

Se sentaron en la cubierta y cenaron en silencio, disfrutando la vista y la suave música que ella había elegido de fondo.

\- Un catorce de Febrero me enteré que estaba embarazada de Henry. – Confesó ella rompiendo el silencio.

Y ahí estaba, el motivo por el cuál a ella no le gustaba esa fecha. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada estaba en prisión, y encima estaba allí por culpa de la persona que supuestamente la amaba. Le habría gustado poder darle una fuerte paliza y una lección sobre las buenas y malas decisiones a Bealfire en ese momento. Ahora podía comprender porque ella había querido evitar ese día, porque le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Ahora podía dar cuenta y afirmar que los comentarios que ella había estado recibiendo toda esa semana en Storybrooke, ya sea de parte de su familia o de sus amigos, sobre cómo podía ser tan fría y anti amor (aún cuando tenía su verdadero amor con ella) no eran cierto. Le agarró la mano y la apretó afectuosamente buscando contenerla, pero se mantuvo callado presintiendo que ella necesitaba expresar lo que quería/podía sin interrupciones.

\- Siempre envidié a las personas que podían festejar éste día porque significaba que tenían alguien que los ame, pero ese año había creído que no iba a estar sola, que Neal iba a estar conmigo. – Explicó ella con la voz temblorosa. – Pasarlo en prisión, sola y por culpa de él ya lo hacía doloroso, pero con la noticia del embarazo fue peor. – Dijo mientras varias lágrimas descendían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

\- Ya no estás sola, y yo jamás te abandonaría de esa forma. – Le recordó él dándole un beso en la mano que tenían juntas.

\- Lo sé. – Asistió ella. – Pero duele, porque desde el primer momento que me enteré que estaba embarazada supe que iba a tener que dar a mi hijo en adopción. Estaba en prisión, no tenía dinero para sobrevivir cuando cumpliera mi sentencia, no me creía capaz de ser amada, y pensaba que iba a arruinar la vida de mi hijo. – Dijo muy perdida en sus recuerdos.

\- Sé que duele, pero ya no tenes que estar triste. Henry es un gran chico, te ama y cree que eres una mamá genial. – Dijo él secándole las lágrimas con su garfio.

\- Si, es verdad. – Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en su hijo.

Emma se refugió en sus brazos, y él se aseguró de contenerla y demostrarle todo su amor con su intensa correspondencia. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda, y disfrutó de tenerla cerca. Se sintió aliviado de que ella haya podido sacar afuera lo que tanto la había estado molestando de ese día, y de que confiará en él las tristes experiencias de su pasado.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él haciéndose el tonto.

\- Por todo. – Respondió ella y le dio un beso en el cuello. – Por haberme respetado, haberme dado tiempo, y haber hecho algo así de íntimo. – Dijo y le dio un beso en la nariz. - Por ser mi San Valentín, por querer crear nuevos y lindos recuerdos conmigo. – Dijo y le dio un beso en los labios. – Por amarme como soy. – Dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo. – Dijo él descansando su frente y nariz contra la de ella.

\- Y yo te amo a vos. – Dijo ella y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso.

Se dieron varios besos hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Luego él se levantó del piso de madera, y la hizo levantarse a ella al sacarla a bailar. Bailaron largo rato, disfrutando de estar en los brazos del otro. Bailaron como habían bailado en su viaje al pasado y en su viaje a Camelot, y también bailaron como ella le enseñó que bailaban en el mundo sin magia. A Killian le gustaba como bailaban lentos en el mundo sin magia, le gustaba rodear la cadera de ella con sus brazos y tenerla pegada a su cuerpo a medida que se deslizaban al compás de la música.

Una vez que sus pies se cansaron volvieron a acomodarse en el piso de la cubierta, pero esa vez se acostaron y se taparon con mantas. Ella le pidió que le cuente las historias de las constelaciones, y él estuvo feliz de hacerlo. Miraron el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas, volverse cada vez más claro y teñirse de naranja al salir los primero rayos de sol. Cuando el sol salió por completo, miró a Emma quien estaba en sus brazos y sonrió, ese había sido el primer buen San Valentín que había hecho para ella. Y a partir de ese entonces, se encargaría de hacerlo por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
